Life at Night
by daniiibabiii
Summary: A cross between the highly esteemed Romeo&Juliet, Robin Hood, and The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare Collaboration with my bestfriend RadellaTavia


Heyy, I know its been awhile and I have stories to continue. I will continue them I promise. But for now, read this story :D. I am writing a collaboration with my bestfriend, RadellaTavia

The sky was dark and ominous, but illuminated only by the stars.

"Clarabelle, catch!"

It felt like being hit by a bag of bricks. But in this case, the bricks were wads of cash.

"Hey, Simon, how about I tell you when I'll go incredible Hulk and then you toss it!"

"It's like hot-potato. You grab one, I'll grab-"

That's when we heard the sirens and made a run for it. We found the nearest fire escape to the rooftop of an apartment complex. I leaped over to another apartment, gliding through the air, landing on my feet. "Simon, toss it!"

Simon chucks both bags across and then leaps across like I did. We quickly walk down the stairs of the apartment and turn the glamour on. Cops come splurging in from every direction but obviously don't see us considering they believe we left the premises. Simon and I find a place behind the stairwell and sit down to take a deep breath.

"I never get tired of that…" Simon smiles.

"Next time, let me know when you're chucking something in my face so I don't freak out and waste time!"

"Did someone get a visit from mother nature?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I need to go check on my mom, she's been getting worse lately."

Simon expression darkened. "Alright let's go."

"These Shadowhunters…they're turning more and more mundane everyday…," I sigh.

We peered through the glass at the top of the exit door and saw cop vehicles and helicopters surrounding the building. Glamour still up, we walk out the door undetected.

I never get tired of our vanishing acts.

_In other news, last night our own Bonnie and Clyde have struck again, taking at least two grand from the local bank. Witnesses say this duo moves fast as lightning and disappear without a trace…_

Jace turned to view the screen as two figures in all black with pixilated faces, hiding their real identities. _Officials don't know how they are able to mask themselves from the cameras but the investigation continues and we will give updates as we get more information. _

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Shh…Izzy." Izzy turns to see the screen.

"Hey wouldn't that be the most wonderful theme ever."

I turn around to look at her, furrowing my brows. "Come again?"

"A masquerade!" She gleamed. "It would be sophisticated and a very high-class theme for a debutante ball, don't you think?"

I had no interest in planning this ball for Izzy. She may be my best friend but this is torture, I am a guy. No guy wants to sit through this. I turn my attention toward the screen.

_No one knows their given names and they never leave finger prints. Local officials say if you have any information on this couple, there will be a reward. In other news—_

I turn off the television. "Jace! Are you even listening to me!"

"Of course Iz , blah blah debutante blah blah monkey suit, got it all."

She sighs and shakes her head. Grabbing my hand, she leads me out of her living room. I take in the staircases and the intricate designs molded into the ceiling overhead. I never get tired of being amazed by how fortunate Izzy, I, and people like us are. People like us meaning the higher class, living in NYC where billionaires, celebrities, and all the rich and famous live. My father and Izzy's father are business partners, but their friendship began way before that.

You see, Izzy's family and mine aren't from here. And when I mean here, I mean from what people like me call the mundane world, the normal ones, and the powerless ones. Our families are a little 'enhanced.' We are Shadowhunters, beings who have angel blood running through our veins, born to protect the innocent from the Downworlders such as warlocks, demons, and vampires. We coexist within this world along with the mundanes. However, to protect ourselves from being ostracized or KILLED, we choose to keep our identities secret. However, years have passed and many of us Shadowhunters have forsaken our roots. Downworlders no longer pose a threat to mundanes or to our people. In NYC, the Shadowhunters keep their secrets themselves. This is another way for us to determine which class a Shadowhunter is associated with. In the lower parts of Manhattan are Shadowhunters who flaunt their powers, using them selfishly and however they please.

This is why our two cities are divided. It is considered taboo for us to mingle which is an agreement made by the two predominant cities, NYC and Manhattan. Of course rules are meant to broken and things do happen but I choose to honor that rule even if others in our city choose not to.

so ? what did you think? R&R please! criticism is always good too! Though I would appreciate if you would be nice (:


End file.
